Wooperman44
"No! I'm a wooper." '' -Wooperman44'' Wooperman44'(a.k.a woops) is an anthromorphetic creature called a wooperman, and is a major character for Ryan 1st semester. He was found by Ryan in one of the hidden places in the central Taxes Zoo. He is loyal to Ryan in every way, but can be a troll at times. Wooperman44 literally eats any thing, except Pumpkins. His catch phrase usually starts with Ryan doing some thing mean like " RYAN YOU HAT!" or "RYAN YOU BURRITO!" and some times it is "No! I'm a wooper." for when some one calls him out of his name. Some times it is just plain "I'M A WOOPER!".' Personailty Wooperman44 is a fun, lazy, cute little creature that loves to mess around with Ryan's dog Buffy. He also gets happy when Ryan returns from any thing like school or a friend('s')/cousin('s') house. He and Ryan are so close that when Ryan is ever injured really bad, woop's first enstinct is to crawl on Ryan's torso and rest his head on his ribs. He will eat anything Ryan drops on the floor, wheter it's some thing not consumable by humans or Heartians. He has the power to do this because he has a fast digestive pipe and very strong stomach acid that can burn any thing in less than 3 seconds. It is also known that woopers are very intelligent. Woop once told Ryan it takes 1 wooper to change a light bulb, 3 to make a pizza, 1 to box a pizza, and 3 seconds for a wooper to box a pizza. They can also sense when there is danger any where, even though they are half blind because of their eggs that are barely see through. He also told Ryan, after blowing up, that Woopers have the ability to regenerate their bodies after death, or resurrect from the dead; As is is stated in this song in the third line. Appearence Wooperman44 used to roam in his land in only diapers. When Ryan found him, he dressed him up in Mine craft clothes. These clothes are, a cheese curd stone for a shirt, and butter pants. He also has a giant air plane egg on his head that covers his entire face with two air plane wings coming out from both sides and the engine coming out from the back. Like other woopers, they have different suns so they have different skin, which is a light gray. But in the infobox, it was colored darker so the background could be transparent and the skin would go away. Friends/Allies Ryan - Wooperman's owner and best friend. Wooper has been saved by Ryan plenty of times, as well as wooper saving Ryan. Brain Fly - Wooper's arch-enemy. He and wooper had a falling out in the video Wooper vs Brain, where wooper made a dinosaur crush Brain and later consuming him. Brain has sworn revenge against wooper and is plotting up an Idea to make him feel pain. Buffy - The rival of wooper. He and wooper are all ways trying to spar with each other, but Ryan all ways breaks the fights up. Gallery screen (27).jpg|This screen shot was taken from the first appearence wooper ever made screen (28).jpg|Wooper and a ghost ginger bread man. screen (29).jpg|Wooper being dragged into a fire place screen (30).jpg|Wooper cries after he gets killed, because he is still a baby Wooper RAW.png|Normal wooper screen (31).jpg|The Wooper vs Brain preview Image screen (32).jpg|Wooper and Brain talking screen (33).jpg|Wooper calling forth a dinosaur screen (34).jpg|Wooper about to inhale Brain the fly's corpse screen (35).jpg|Wooper's signature face 5f17413d237c9fddf16f34335dd1cacd.png|A wooperman44 outfit on roblox Wooperman44 Minecraft skin.png|A Minecraft skin of Wooperman44 made by RDM. Trivia *Aparently, Ryan put wooper on a diet so every time he eats without Ryan's permission, Ryan spanks his face or kills him until he learns his lesson. *Wooper is taller than Michael W, making Michael W the smallest character in the series, right after Buffy. *Wooper almost ate Ryan once. *In wooper years, new born woopers are 13 years old, technically making him older than Ryan. *Even though he can regenerate, wooper has Necrophobia. *He is so far the most popular character in the series, after Ryan. Making him a better character than Michael Wright. *Wooper has made up his own song about himself. *Wooper is based off of a roblox user *He is the only pet In the series to walk around without a leash. *So far, wooper is the only character in the series to have his own Domo animate account, how ever, Mikel buss has a deviant art account named MMONREAL, and the characters Mikel, Michael, Priscilla, Ana, Christal, Emily, Brittney, Natalie, Davont'e and various others to have facebook accounts, having the same name as their characters. Though he and Ryan are the only ones without facebooks. *He has starred in more domo.goanimate.com videos than Ryan. *Though wooper eats almost every thing but posion, his favorite food is bacon pizza. *His favorite game is pokemon X, and he all ways bugs Ryan and Blair to play it with him. External Links Portal:Characters Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:R1S Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters